Seeking Comfort In The Arms Of The Devil
by myownwayx
Summary: AU! Jack needs comfort after a hard day and finds Ianto. Rentboy!Ianto.
1. Chapter 1

Seeking Comfort In the Arms Of The Devil

Jack groaned as his body was pushed against the wall, an overly aggressive Weevil centimetres away from his neck, teeth dripping with saliva as it got closer. Jack struggled to push it away but there was something in the air making the weevils even stronger. Just when Jack had braced himself for death, Owen had whacked the weevil around the head with a tree branch causing it to slump down, it's teeth scratching at Jack's neck. Jack pushed it on the floor, sprayed it with the sedative and bagged its head and cuffed its wrists.

"Jack, you okay?" Owen asked worried about the scrape on his Captains' neck. Jack waved his concern off with a wave of his hand.

"Fine." Jack said as he picked the weevil up and slung it over his shoulder before throwing it into the boot of the large SUV.

"How are the girls getting on?" Jack asked once they started driving.

"Back at the hub." Owen answered. "Gwen was injured."

"Bad?"

"Cut along her stomach." Owen replied grimly. "Said it wasn't too deep but I'll look at it when I get back." Jack nodded approval and drove faster to the hub. When he got there he realised that Tosh too was injured, but Gwen had failed to tell Owen. Toshiko had a rather large bump to her head. Owen had seen to her before Gwen which made the Welsh woman rather angry.

"My stomach is killing me." Gwen groaned.

"It's just a scratch." Owen had commented. "Toshiko, you've got concussion. You can stay at mine tonight if you want? I can keep an eye on you." Toshiko blushed and nodded her head making Gwen scruff at the back of her throat.

"Is there a problem?" Jack asked glaring over at Gwen. Gwen shook her head. "Good. Go home."

"Don't you need any extra help?" Gwen asked some what flirtatiously. Jack rolled his eyes. He didn't fuck his colleagues, there was always too much drama when doing so. Over the past hundred years he had learned that sleeping with his employees only caused trouble. Gwen however hadn't got the memo and was always wearing scandalously low tops trying to get Jack's attention. At first Jack for it was fun, he flirted with her but she had a boyfriend, a finance and he didn't want to ruin her life outside of Torchwood. Gwen after ten minutes of insisting she was good enough to help Jack, and left.

Jack watched as Owen took Toshiko home. He smiled, it seemed that there was a new love forming in Torchwood. He sighed wishing that he could have someone to love. He knew that his heart had long given up on love, he had been alive too long and fallen too much. He didn't think his heart could take the pain of being with someone any more.

"We'll see you tomorrow, Jack." Toshiko smiled softly at him.

"Goodnight." Jack grinned.

When he was alone in the hub Jack bathed in his loneliness and sighed. It was the worst feeling in the world. Deciding that he wasn't going to stay in tonight he headed out looking for someone to screw. He didn't want to go to a bar and be bored with pleasantries he just wanted someone to fuck. Jack had been around for a long time and he knew where to go for what he needed. He walked down several back streets and came to a well known whore house. He smiled at the man at the door told him what he desired and was led to a room at the back of the house.

"Fifty for a fuck, an extra twenty for any kink." The man had said. Jack handed him fifty, he just wanted a fuck, a nice hard and fast fuck to forget the troubles of his day. The door opened and Jack was stunned at the décor of the room. Ruby red walls, dark floors, a large bed with red satin sheets. Standing next to the bed was a young boy, there was no way he was more then twenty years old. He was pale and wore tight black jeans and a simple red tee that was tight showing off his muscles. On his right wrist was a black wrist bad symbolising him as owned.

"Good evening, sir." The boy smiled. Jack decided that he had the sexiest voice he had ever heard. He approached the boy who stood there waiting for him. He clasped his hands and pulled him in for a heated kiss. Jack groaned as Ianto submitted himself into the kiss. Jack moved his hands and placed them on Ianto's hips pulling him closer as Ianto's hands wrapped around his waist as they went lower over to Jack's ass gripping it tightly.

"What's your name?" Jack asked breaking the kiss and eyeing up the boy in front of him.

"Ianto, Jones." The boy replied.

"Do you want me to fuck you Ianto Jones?" Jack purred as he sucked on Ianto's neck. The young boy in return moaned loudly pushing his body against Jack showing that he was already hard and wanting.

"Yes sir." Ianto said composing himself. Jack grinned.

"Strip." Ianto did as he said and stripped slowly. His top was off revealing a tight body. Jack licked his lips as Ianto pushed his trousers down revealing that he wasn't wearing any underwear. "Oh you dirty boy." Jack chuckled. Ianto looked up at him and smiled. "Now take my clothes off." Jack said and Ianto smiled.

"With pleasure, sir." He started to unbutton Jack's shirt and when his skin was revealed he pressed his lips to it, sucking and licking his way down. Jack groaned and ran his hands through Ianto's short dark hair as he pushed him down more. When the buttons of his shirt were undone, Jack pushed it to the floor and watched as Ianto unzipped his trousers. When his trousers were down Ianto smiled at the tight white briefs. He pressed his face against the clothed erection, running his face all over it moaning as he did so.

"You like that boy?" Jack asked.

"Mm... yes sir." Ianto said as he licked the erection through the briefs. Ianto slowly slid the briefs down and ran his face over Jack's erection, holding it at the base and slapping it against his cheek. He licked the base before sucking the head into his mouth. Jack's hands came to Ianto's face and held him by the ears as he fucked his mouth hard. Ianto took it like a pro, he hardly gagged and when he did Jack found it completely erotic, without telling him too Ianto gagged more on it.

"Stop." Jack commanded and Ianto did so and started to rub his face once again over Jack's now wet cock. "Mm good boy." Jack said and patted Ianto's head. "Bed." Ianto stood up and laid on the bed on his stomach, legs spread. "Are you prepared?"

"Yes sir." Ianto replied sticking his ass up in the air more.

"Oh you're a needy one." Jack grinned, he knelt behind Ianto and slapped his ass hard. The sound ringing in the air. Ianto moaned loudly pushing his ass up, Jack slapped him again and again.

"Sir, please. I want your cock." Ianto moaned pushing his ass up even more. Jack slapped him hard once more before sliding a condom onto his cock and pushing in slowly inside Ianto. Ianto was tight around him, clenching his muscles trapping Jack's cock in his heat. Ianto pushed back onto Jack's cock harder and harder at each thrust.

"You like that cock in your ass, boy?" Jack grinned slapping Ianto's ass once again.

"Yes sir." Ianto moaned. Jack grabbed hold of Ianto's hips and started to fuck him relentlessly. His whole body was shaking with pleasure as he fucked him with all his strength. Ianto gave as good as he got pushing his hips hard against Jack's cock.

"Do you want to come boy?" Jack asked, he had noticed that Ianto was extremely hard but wasn't touching his cock.

"Yes sir." Ianto pleaded.

"Touch yourself boy, but don't come." Jack commanded. Ianto did as he was told. Jack pushed into him deeper hitting his prostate over and over again making Ianto's body jerk beneath him. "That's it boy. Come for me." Ianto came hard over his hand and the silk sheets, clenching tight around Jack as he came hard. Jack moaned loudly, he moved his hand so he was holding Ianto's shoulder pushing him down onto the bed as he came hard in that tight ass. Jack didn't move straight away, and Ianto didn't push him off him. When Jack moved away Ianto sighed happily and grabbed a dressing gown from the bed and wrapped it around himself. Jack smiled at him.

"That was a bit more then just a fuck." Jack chuckled and reached into his trouser pocket once he had put them on and grabbed his wallet handing Ianto an extra fifty, he knew that the man outside who had taken his money would only give Ianto half. "For you."

"It's okay, sir." Ianto said. "I can't accept that."

"Please." Jack smiled. Ianto looked at him, a long hard deep look before taking the money and putting it in the pocket of the gown. He pressed himself close and kissed him gently.

"Thank you."

"Any time." Jack smiled. Ianto smiled back at him. "Thanks... you knew just what I needed." Ianto smiled, not saying anything else. Jack stared at him for a minute before walking out of the room. As he walked back to the hub he felt a hundred percent better. He had no idea how the young boy knew exactly what to give him, he hadn't asked for him to be submissive like that but he realised now that he needed it. He needed to have someone need him, but to still be able to control the situation. He smiled and shook the thoughts from his head, maybe the kink was just Ianto. He grinned knowing that he would see Ianto soon as he made his way to the small bunker beneath his office and slept peacefully.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a week since Jack had last ventured down tow to see Ianto at Club Ryde. In that past week Jack had thought about Ianto non stop. He had died seven times, practically once a day and every time he woke up with a shallow gasp of breath he would think of Ianto's touch, Ianto's tongue... He had been trying to find the time to go and see him again, to meet his boy once more but he's been too busy. Aliens seemed to be crashing at their door step quite literally and when he wasn't chasing them or dying, he was filling in the paper work.

"Right, I'm going out." Jack declared.

"Where you going?" Gwen, oh it was always Gwen asked as she poked her head over her desk. Jack knew he should feel guilty about leaving his team to do the work on their own but every night they had gone home and had a good nights sleep and he had finished of their paper work.

"Just out. You can leave when you've finished your reports. The last one out has to change the rift alert to my wrist strap." Jack said before walking out not giving his team the chance to ask any more questions.

Jack wrapped his coat around him as he made his way across the bay, all he could think about was Ianto. When he got there he told the man at the door, Ryan Ryder that he wanted to see Ianto again. The man had grinned an evil smile saying that Ianto was becoming quite popular. Jack shivered, he didn't like thinking of Ianto as popular. He wanted Ianto to be all his. He paid the man and was told to go right up. He knocked on the door and opened it. Ianto was sat cross legged on his bed, a book on his lap and a tissue against his nose. At first Jack thought maybe he was sick, but then noticed the blood on the tissue. "You okay?" Ianto, startled and stood up and looked over at Jack.

"I'm good," Ianto smiled softly at him.

"What happened to your nose?" Jack asked, he knew that some men who visited these places were abusive.

"I don't know, just got a headache and then a nose bleed." Ianto shrugged his shoulders and then put the tissue in the bin, glad that the blood had some what stopped. "But... you didn't come here to talk did you?" Ianto asked moving closer. He had a hand resting on Jack's check, slowly moving them downwards slowly.

"No, I didn't." Jack smiled and pulled Ianto close and kissing him with as much passion as he could. Ianto grinned, kissing back with as much force as he could. Their tongues battled for dominance, Jack winning as he picked Ianto up, the younger ones legs wrapped around his waist as Jack pushed him against the wall.

"You want it rough tonight sir," Ianto smiled it wasn't a question it was a hard fact. Jack ground his hips upwards causing their groins rubbing together hard as they do.

Jack didn't answer Ianto's statement instead he just used his teeth to mark Ianto's neck as his own. He sucked and scraped until he knew the skin beneath his mouth would be red. He pushed his hands under Ianto's thin material top and pushed it upwards revealing more skin for him to mark. He pushed Ianto's body on the bed and it bounced slightly.

"You're wearing too many clothes." Jack said simply and Ianto started to take his clothes off quickly. Jack was torn between watching and taking off his own clothes. Jack decided on taking his clothes off as fast as he could because he needed to feel Ianto close to him. Once they were both naked Jack pushed himself on top of Ianto, pinning the boys arms above his head as he thrust his hips up rubbing their groins against each other hard as he could.

"Fuck..." Ianto hissed as his breath hitched. Jack grinned and sucked on Ianto's neck again as one of his hands snaked down the slim body beneath him. Ianto pulled his legs apart a little and Jack grinned and squeezed his balls harshly. "Oh god..." Ianto moaned. Jack grinned and pushed his hand further back rubbing over his entrance not surprised to feel it already slicked up and waiting. He pushed a finger in quickly, then two and then three as Ianto fucked himself on his hand moaning like the little whore that he was.

"You want my cock inside you?" Jack grinned as he lowered his head and scraped his teeth over Ianto's nipples. "Say it."

"I want your cock inside me. Please." Ianto begged pushing his body up and down on Jack's skilled, long fingers. Jack grinned and turned Ianto over quickly and harshly. He grabbed a condom from the side, rolled it on quickly before pushing inside of him. Ianto groaned loudly and pushed his hips up pushing himself more onto Jack's cock.

"Yeah you like that?" Jack grinned, Ianto was so open for him that it made his cock even harder inside him. He snaked his arms around Ianto's chest and one up his neck holding it tight, almost making it difficult for him to breathe.

"Yes." Ianto managed as he pushed his hips on Jack's cock more. "So good."

"Yes it is." Jack grinned, he pushed Ianto down on the bed, holding his shoulders hard as he pulled in and out at a rapid pace, he hit the boys prostate at every thrust making him moan and whimper beneath him. When Jack knew he was close he pulled out and turned Ianto around, he straddled his hips and gripped Ianto's hair.

"Suck." Jack ordered. Ianto grinned, took off the condom and almost instantly had all of Jack's cock inside his mouth. He moaned as Jack started to fuck his mouth properly. Jack's hand had his hair tightly as he used that to push and pull himself out quicker, his balls slapping Ianto's chin as he does.

"Fuck your mouth feels so good." Jack moaned.

In reply Ianto moaned his appreciation around his cock, the vibrations sending chills and pleasure up and down Jack's already tingling body. "You going to swallow my come?" Jack asked rubbing Ianto's hair gently. Ianto nodded around Jack's cock, his eyes locking up on Jack's. Jack moaned and pushed his cock in deeper, Ianto gagged slightly and Jack got even more turned on by the sounds as he held Ianto's head in place. He came hard moaning Ianto's name. Jack watched as Ianto swallowed his load, he watched as Ianto used his fingers to wipe the little of it remaining on his mouth and then sucked his fingers in his mouth moaning at the taste.

"You're still hard." Jack said gently.

"I'll take care of it later." Ianto smiled. It wasn't his priority to get off, that was for the clients only.

"I want you to get off now." Jack smiled. "I want to watch you come for me." Ianto moaned, he nodded his head and lay back on the bed, his legs spread as he jerked himself off. Jack moaned as he watched him, he seemed so young and so innocent to be the whore he is. He watched as Ianto's hand went up and down his shaft with expertise and ease, the way it twisted at the head and as his thumb ran over the slit.

"Are you close?" Jack asked watching him, his eyes staying open not daring to blink.

"Yes." Ianto managed in a panting groan.

"Come." Jack ordered. He watched as Ianto's body shook in pleasure, he noticed his thighs tighten where his balls had tightened so much and then he watched him relax as his release hit his chest. "You're so beautiful." Jack whispered as Ianto came down from his high. Jack nearly came in his pants that he had pulled on when he watched Ianto wipe his hand over his own come and suck his fingers once more. "So fucking beautiful." Jack was surprised to see Ianto's cheek blush from the compliment, he would have thought that this beautiful boy in front of him would have received many. Jack handed Ianto the boxers he found on the floor and he pulled them on quickly.

Jack smiled and sat next to him on the bed, he wrapped an arm around Ianto and smiled as the boy leaned closer. "You're amazing."

"I'm not." Ianto chuckled. "I'm just good at what I do."

"I don't like the thought of you being with other men." Jack mumbled and he knew he sounded pitiful and jealous but he couldn't help it.

"Well short of someone buying me out of this place, I can't exactly go any where." Ianto said. "It's not that bad." Jack smiled, it was as though Ianto knew he needed reassurance. "The money's good."

"But you only get half of it." Jack countered.

"I don't have to pay bills. So the money i get is my money." Ianto told him. Jack nodded. "You should go."

"You have another client?" Jack asked.

"I don't know. They normally just drop bye." Ianto told him.

"Do you mind when they drop by more then once?" Jack asked running his fingers through Ianto's silk like hair, making the young boy purr softly.

"Not if they're like you." Ianto whispered, he knelt up and pressed a soft kiss against Jack's cheek. "I'll see you later, Jack." Ianto smiled before climbing off the bed and walking to the bathroom.

Jack pulled the rest of his clothes on and headed out into the cold air. He wrapped his jacket tight around him out of habit, he wasn't feeling cold; in fact he felt unusually warm. He shook his head slightly and thought back to Ianto; his new addiction. He frowned... Ianto had called him Jack. Jack hadn't told him his name, when they first met Ianto had called him 'sir', this time there wasn't really much talking. Jack frowned. Maybe he did tell him his name but he was too preoccupied with the fucking that he forgot the words the two shared. That must be it. His mind wouldn't stop nagging him that there was something more there, something weird. He didn't think about it too much, all he could think about was how he could get Ianto all to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Jack is pushed against the wall and he flinches at the loud thump his head makes with the bricks. He can smell the blood before he feels it spill. There's a loud snarl and he remembers the weevil that he had been hunting. He doesn't know what happens first, the weevil spray being sprayed into a snarling face or the puncture wounds being made on his neck by said snarling teeth. It hurts and he's dizzy and before he lets death take him once more he sprays the remainder of the can in the weevils face before giving into the blackness.

-x-

Ianto wrapped his jacket around his thin frame before walking down the street. It was a Sunday and his day off. He had spent the day with one of his friends from the house and now he was going out to enjoy himself. It was rare that he got the chance to not be a whore. He smiled. He didn't think himself a whore, but he knew a lot of people did. Hell a lot of them often called him a whore during sex.

He was just about to turn the corner when his head started ache, he felt the familiar sensation of blood rushing through his veins and then he felt small droplets on his lip. "Fuck." He cursed as he brought his hand up to his nose and squeezed it tight, tilting his head upwards to stop the blood. He patted his pocket with his free hand till he found a tissue, retrieved it and covered his nose. Ianto wasn't too sure what was up with his nose bleeds, all he knew was that he had them since he was a kid and that they were a pain in the backside really.

Ianto looked around him, he could hear a familiar voice. Was that... Jack?

-x-

Jack woke up with a groan, his head spinning as the alley around him came into focus. He smelt it before noticing the weevil, having weevil breath the first thing to hit your senses after waking up from death was not pleasant, especially when he had took such a deep first breath. He got up gingerly, patting down his great coat before picking up the sedated weevil and throwing it into the boot of the SUV, cuffing it for great measure before closing the door with a slam.

As Jack turned around to get in the drivers side of the SUV he noticed a familiar figure approaching the alley way. He smiled. Ianto. When Jack had woke up, Ianto had been on his mind. He knew it was because he had been on his way to visit Ianto when he saw the weevil, he had been trying to go and see Ianto for the past two weeks but there was always something that kept him occupied.

"Ianto?" Jack asked brushing the dirt off his coat, hoping that there wasn't too much blood on his top.

"Jack." Ianto was smiling as he walked down. "What are you doing in an alley?"

"Could ask you the same thing." Jack smirked, he walked closer to the young rent boy and smiled at how sexy the boy looked. Ianto was wearing tight black jeans, converses, a red tight tee that hugged his muscles and a black leather jacket to match the leather studded belt around his waist.

"Was on my way to a club." Ianto answered. "It's my night off."

"Guess that's bad for me huh?" Jack smiles.

"Is it?" Ianto asks, he puts his thumbs through his belt loops and Jack watches with a desired look in his eyes.

"Was coming to see you." Jack purrs moving closer.

"It's been two weeks since your last visit." Ianto says eyeing Jack up and down. "I've missed my favourite visitor."

"I'm your favourite am I?" Jack asked moving closer, like a predator waiting to attack his prey.

"Yes." Ianto says simply and backs himself against the alley wall, he crops one foot up against the wall and watches as Jack gets closer.

"So maybe I'll visit tomorrow." Jack says, he's close now. He puts one arm out and rests his palm on the scratchy wall, his body pressed against Ianto's.

"And what about right now?" Ianto asks his eyes fluttering closed as Jack's scent over powers him.

"You're not working." Jack says pushing his hips forward.

"Then I wont charge you for it." Ianto says and that's all the invitation Jack needs to press his lips hard against the Welsh boys. Ianto surrenders into the kiss immediately, his arms wrapping around Jack's waist pulling him flush against him.

"Maybe I'll give you a tip any way." Jack purrs and sucks on his bottom lip, worrying it with his teeth before pushing his tongue into the boys mouth and swallows all his moans greedily. Ianto's hands run down Jack's hips, down and up his thighs before squeezing Jack's erection between them making the older man buck against his palm.

Jack moves his lips down Ianto's jaw, licking and sucking until he reaches Ianto's neck and sucks hard making Ianto curse into the cold night air. Jack leaves a mark, not one that will be there in the morning but one that's there now and he licks it greedily savouring the taste of Ianto's salty skin.

Ianto lifts his leg up so it's wrapped around Jack's waist pulling him closer. "Want you to fuck me." Ianto groans in Jack's ear before sucking and biting on Jack's ear lobe making the older man groan loudly.

"Turn around." Jack orders and Ianto props his foot down, turns and faces the wall. "You look so good." Jack moans, he pulls Ianto close to him, his erection rubbing against Ianto's denim clad ass. He moves his hands lower and unzips Ianto's jeans before pulling them and his silk boxers down just enough so that his ass was on show for him. Jack squeezes the pale flesh before bringing his hand down hard, a satisfying slap ringing through the air.

"More..." Ianto groans.

"You like to be spanked?" Jack grins and slaps him hard once more. "Tell me you like it."

"I like it. Jack... harder..." Ianto groans against the wall, pushing his now red ass out for Jack to spank more which he does. Jack spanks him hard and fast until he can't take it any more. He spits on his hand, runs it over the head of his erection before pushing into Ianto in a swift motion.

"Fuck so fucking tight." Jack moans. Ianto clenches around him, pulling him in more. Jack pushes him against the wall, pulls out and then slams back in making Ianto scream into the air. Jack chuckles and puts a hand over Ianto's mouth keeping it shut as he fucked him hard. Ianto moans into Jack's hand, his teeth running over the skin sucking it into his mouth as Jack pounds into him. It's hard, fast and fucking amazing and Ianto comes without even touching his cock. Jack rides him through his orgasm before spilling his own seed deep inside the younger man.

"Fuck that was so good." Ianto sighs, he moves slightly and feels the come dripping down his thighs. Jack gets on his knees, turns Ianto around before licking up the come from the front of his thighs, before tasting his own come as he licks Ianto clean. "Oh god." Ianto groans. Jack stands up, tucks them both away before kissing Ianto, making him taste their seed.

"So, what were you going to do before you bumped into me?" Jack asks with a smile.

"Go clubbing." Ianto grins. "Too tired for that though."

"Did I wear you out baby?" Jack teases sucking on Ianto's bottom lip.

"Excuse me old man, I have a lot of stamina." Ianto smirks. "Just... not around you."

Jack laughs loudly at that, "Who are you calling old?"

"You. Sir." Ianto winks. Jack chuckles, he then remembers the weevil in the SUV and sighs.

"I have to go, I've got to take something home and change my shirt." Jack says. Ianto looks at the shirt and his eyes go wide.

"How did you get that much blood on your shirt?" Ianto asks, he goes to touch Jack's neck to see if there is a mark but stops, he looks at Jack a little confused.

"Just scratched it, I bleed a lot." Jack shrugs. "So... do you fancy grabbing something to eat?"

Ianto doesn't think before saying yes straight away. "I'll meet you at the Italian on the Bay in ten minutes okay?" Ianto wants to argue and follow Jack instead he simply nods. With one last kiss they separate before meeting up again ten minutes later.

Ianto chooses a table near the back and the waiter looks at him sympathetically and Ianto knows that he thinks he has been stood up and he can't help but glare at the waiter as Jack walks in. Ianto makes a scene and kisses Jack just to piss of the waiter who had been checking him out. "Hello to you too." Jack grins.

"I was being stared at." Ianto shrugs. "Felt like putting on a show."

"Well you are an exhibitionist." Jack chuckles. Ianto just smiles teasingly and runs his foot up Jack's leg. "See now you're going to make me hard in a family establishment."

"Like you weren't thinking about it." Ianto says and Jack frowns because he had been thinking about it.

They order food and eat and talk easily as if they've known each other a life time. Jack can't help but smile as Ianto talks about his work as a normal thing, he guesses that it is a normal thing for the young man. Jack tries to hide his jealousy when Ianto starts talking about the other men he beds, but Ianto sees it and whenever Jack wishes that he could have Ianto to himself, Ianto would slowly rub his foot against his. It wasn't erotic, well everything the two did was erotic, but this was more of a comfort then anything.

When they finish eating Jack pays and Ianto wants to argue but he thinks better of it. He follows Jack out of the restaurant and they walk along the bay together. "I should be getting back."

"Yeah." Jack sighs, he doesn't want this night to end.

"I had fun." Ianto grins.

"Me too." Jack says softly. "Can we do this again?"

"You can come visit me any time." Ianto smiles. "I always look forward to you coming." He winks.

"I don't want you to go back." Jack tells him.

"Jack... I have to." Ianto sighs.

"What if... I make you mine?" Ianto wants to think that Jack is joking, but he knows that Jack is serious. He knows that this is what Jack has wanted since he first came to see him. "I'll buy you. I'll make you my boy."

"You really want me to be your boy?" Ianto asks, he's smiling, no one has ever wanted him for more then the night.

"Yes. Tell me you'll be my boy."

"I'll be your boy." Ianto says and that's all Jack needs to pick him up around the waist and kiss him hard on the mouth.


	4. Chapter 4

Jack sits back on his small camp bed and grins. He wont be sleeping in this bed for much longer. Now he had Ianto as his boy he was going to start making use of his town house. He had brought it decades ago before he was leader of Torchwood 3. He hadn't been there in a while and he knew that it would need work. He'd let Ianto decide what to do with it, after all the young boy would spend most of his time there. Jack had always wanted his own boy, he had previously had a few. Only they were never just his, he always had to share them with a few others, he was determined to make Ianto his.

Ianto was so young and so captivating that Jack knew he was lucky to have him. And he wasn't just good for sex, he had learnt tonight that the young boy was able to hold a decent conversation and sometimes after a long day at work a nice conversation would be nice to go home too.

That night Jack fell asleep thinking about his future boy and their future together.

The next day was long and Jack couldn't wait till he could go and get Ianto, claim him as his. He was glad that the rift had been slow and the rift predictions for the next day were pretty non existent and he had told the team that he wouldn't be there tomorrow but if there was any problems to call him. Gwen had put up a fuss, fluttering her eye lashes asking where he was going. Owen had rolled his eyes said he'd call if something was to come up and let Jack leave with little hassle.

Jack walked down the street with an extra beat in his normally peppy walk. He whistled a nameless tune as he reached the large house that he had frequented often in the past couple of weeks. He smiled at the doorman, and asked to see the guy in charge. It was an unusual question but the man nodded and showed him to a back room. When Jack arrived he knocked on the door and was called in, he noticed straight away that there was a young boy, around nineteen on the floor kneeling at the man's feet, his head resting on the man's knee.

"How can I help you sir?" The man asked.

"My name's Jack Harkness, I'm here to make a proposition." The man frowned, he looked at his young slave, petted his head, whispered something in his ear and the young boy scurried off with his head bowed. Jack grinned, he thought of how fun it would be to have Ianto as his own personal slave.

"A proposition?" The man asked, he gestured for Jack to sit which he did.

"I'm interesting in buying one of your boys from you." Jack says because he knows if Ianto was to just walk out it would cause a lot more bother.

"What one?" The man asks.

"Ianto."

"No. He's not for sale." The man says, his tone serious.

"I'm willing to meet any price you set."

"He is not for sale. He is a favourite of mine personally." Jack frowns. "Any other boy you can have."

"I want Ianto." Jack said through gritted teeth.

"Too bad." The man chuckled. "If there's nothing else then..."

Jack glares at the man, he's used to getting what he wants... who he wants. He stands up, nods curtly at the man at the door and heads up the stairs to Ianto's room, he knocks on the door and sees Ianto sat on the bed, cross legged. He stands up the minute he sees Jack.

"He said no." Ianto said straight away and Jack frowns how did he know that? Jack watches as Ianto fiddles with the wrist band on his wrist. With one swift motion Ianto had undone it and dropped it to the floor. "I don't want to be his any more. I want to be yours."

"And you will be." Jack grinned. He pulled Ianto in his arms and kissed him, Ianto let Jack dominate his mouth, a clear sign that Ianto was willing to give himself to Jack completely. "Are you all packed?" Jack asked. Ianto nodded and gestured to the bags on the floor by the closet. "That all?"

"Don't have much." Ianto shrugged. Jack decided once Ianto was out of here, he would give him money to get some clothes and anything that he wanted. Jack reached over and took two of the three bags, Ianto took the other and slipped it on his back.

"I want you to wait outside okay. He's not willing to let you go, so I might have to put up a fight." Jack said. Ianto frowned. "You're worth it, don't worry." Jack smiled. They headed downstairs and the man who Jack had just spoke to was at the stairs.

"Go back upstairs Ianto." The man snarled. Jack could tell that Ianto was shaking behind him.

"No, he isn't going upstairs. He's coming with me. He doesn't want to be here any more." Jack said. "I'll still give you the money for him, if that's what you want."

"I want him to stay." The man snapped. Ianto wanted to grab hold of Jack's hand but kept his fists clenched at his sides.

"He doesn't want to, do you Ianto?" Jack asked.

"No sir." Ianto replied quickly.

The man squared up to Jack and Jack pushed the bags that belonged to Ianto to the younger man who grabbed them just in time for Jack to punch the man square in his face with such a force that the man fell to the ground with a loud thump.

"Go wait outside, Ianto." Jack said softly. Ianto nodded, took the bags and hurried outside. Jack stood over the man and reached into his pocket, he pulled out a money clip with at least £1500 on. "You stay way from us, he's mine now." The man groaned and shook his head.

"I'll get him back. You don't walk away from this place." The man growled. Jack shook his head, kicked him hard in the stomach and walked out, the doorman had shrunk into the wood not wanting to get hurt. Jack looked at him, nodded, and walked out to Ianto. Jack wrapped an arm around his shoulders, took the bags and hailed a cab.

"Everything is going to be okay now." Jack said as he let Ianto rest his head against his shoulder. He had told the cab driver where to go and within twenty minutes he was paying the man and taking Ianto's stuff from him.

"It's a nice house." Ianto said in amazement. He had never been in a house like this before.

"It's technically yours now." Jack smiled. "I'm not around much." Ianto looked around a little and smiled. "You can decorate if you like. I haven't... it's a little dated."

"I love it." Ianto grins. "I can't believe this." Jack smiled, he liked seeing the young man smile. "How about I order us some dinner and then we can talk about how this is going to work." Ianto nodded his head like an eager puppy and followed Jack into the kitchen.

Within half an hour they were sat at the expensive looking dining table next to each other eating take away. "So, you're officially my boy." Jack grins. Ianto looks up at him and smiles a heart beaming smile. "I'd like you to wear a collar when you're here with me." Jack said. "Is that okay?"

"Yes," Ianto smiled.

"I'm not expecting you to wear it when I'm not around, or if you were to go out, but I'd like you to wear something that shows you belong to me like a wrist band." Ianto nods his head. "I'm away at work a lot, crazy hours so I don't expect you to stay in and wait for me. You can go out. However, I want to know where you are going, who you'll be with and you always have to wear the wrist band."

"Yes sir." Ianto says with all the seriousness he can muster. He doesn't want to disappoint Jack.

"Good boy." Jack smiles. "You can do what you want pretty much. When I know I can come home I will ring you to let you know I am on my way, and if I want any kink I will let you know."

"Yes sir." Ianto smiles.

Jack grins at him and leans over and presses a soft kiss to his lips. When the kiss breaks, Ianto smiles softly at him. Jack smiles back and they finish eating. Once they finish, Jack shows him to the bedroom. It's huge and has a large double bed in the centre. It was a Victorian four poster bed, with carvings in the wood and deep red silk sheets.

"Wow." Ianto says.

"You like?" Jack asks as he snakes his arms around Ianto's waist and holds him close. Ianto can feel Jack's semi slightly rubbing against his ass and moves his body back against him. Jack keeps his hands firmly against Ianto's hips as the boy moves his ass over his hard on.

"I love it." Ianto says, pushing back harder as he does so. Jack grins grabs him by the waist and throws him on the bed.

"Good." Jack says and jumps on the bed. He sits between Ianto's legs and watches the younger boy for a little while. "You going to be my good boy?" Jack asks resting his hands on Ianto's thighs.

"Yes sir." Ianto says with a smile.

"What if I want you to be my bad boy so I can punish you?" Jack asks, his hands going up and down Ianto's thighs teasingly.

"I'll be anything you want me to be." Ianto replies straight away. Jack thinks that this is the perfect answer and forces his lips on the younger boys who kisses him back as hard as he can. As they kiss Jack starts to take off their clothes. When their lips are pulled apart Ianto kisses any skin of Jack's he can find, neck, shoulder, chest, he can't get enough of the older man. He smiles at Jack and rests back on his knees as Jack pushes his trousers down, then his boxers showing off the hung cock that Ianto has come to love. Ianto doesn't wait to be told what to do, instead he moves his head straight away so that it's directly in front of Jack's hard cock and rubs his face all over it. He breathes in Jack's unique scent and groans before sucking the head into his mouth.

Jack's hands come to rest on Ianto's head before he starts to use his hair as leverage and pushes his head up and down fast, completely taking over his mouth and fucking his face until he hears that satisfying gagging sound. He doesn't want to come in his mouth though, he wants to come deep inside his boy. He pushes Ianto away.

"I want you to ride me like the little slutty boy you are." Jack says and Ianto nods his head before stripping out of his boxers. "Prepare yourself for me." Jack says and Ianto leans up a little, sucks on his own fingers before pushing one, then two, then three into his tight whole, fucking himself. He moans loudly, his eyes rolling to the back of his head as he pleasures himself. "Are you ready for me boy?" Jack asks, his hands already grabbing Ianto's hips, pulling him closer.

"Yes sir." Jack smiles at the answer and sits Ianto down on his cock with a loud groan as he is engulfed in the Welsh boys tight heat. Ianto doesn't move straight away, he gives himself five seconds to get used to the complete feeling before he moves up and down.

Jack watches Ianto's face as he rides him. One hand is on Jack's chest, the other wrapped around his cock, stroking leisurely as he rode Jack for all he had. Jack groaned, Ianto looked so hot riding him, his face mixed up in pleasure. "Fuck that cock boy." Jack said and Ianto got faster, clenching as he pushed down, making the tight heat feeling even tighter. Every time Ianto pushed down Jack would push up hitting Ianto's prostate harder each time. Jack didn't give any warnings before coming in Ianto. Ianto moaned loudly as Jack filled him, his own release just seconds away. "You want to come?"

"Yes please, sir." Ianto moaned, it was an effort for him to just speak.

"Come for me." Jack said and Ianto didn't need anything else, he came hard and faster over his and Jack's chest. Ianto sat between Jack's legs staring at Jack's chest before moving closer and licking his own come from Jack. "Clean my cock boy." Jack said, and Ianto went lower licking Jack's cock clean, he tasted himself on his cock and moaned and sucked Jack's cock a little harder. "Good boy." Jack whispered. Ianto smiled and sat down a little.

"Where do I sleep?" Ianto asked.

"Right here." Jack said patting the bed.

"With you?" Ianto asked.

"That a problem?" Jack asked curiously.

"No... I just... I've never shared a bed with someone before." Ianto mumbled.

"We could get you a bed in the spare room if this is uncomfortable for you." Jack reasoned. Ianto shook his head. "You sure?"

"Yes." Ianto smiled. Jack patted the bed next to him and Ianto settled down next to him. "Thank you."

"For what?" Jack asked.

"Making me your boy." Ianto said and kissed Jack's cheek sweetly.

"Get some sleep." Jack smiled. Ianto nodded and wrapped an arm around Jack's waist falling asleep comfortably. For a little while Jack just watched as Ianto slept, before he too fell asleep holding his boy tight in his arms.


	5. Chapter 5

Jack grinned as he felt Ianto's warm mouth on him. He could definitely get used to this. The two had been up for only ten minutes before Ianto had started to kiss down Jack's body. Jack sighed happily as Ianto's tongue trailed down Jack's erection before sucking him hard in his mouth.

"That's my boy." Jack smiled, stroking Ianto's hair. Ianto moaned loudly around Jack's cock causing Jack to buck his hips up making Ianto take him down his throat. Ianto continued to hum and moan around Jack's cock as he leisurely stroked his own erection. Jack watched as Ianto's head bopped up and down and his hand moved up his shaft. The sight made him thrust his hips more rapidly. It didn't take long for Jack to come, and Ianto swallowed his come down moaning at the taste.

"You like that?" Jack asks softly.

"Yes, sir." Ianto smiles lazily, his hand still working on his own cock.

"You want to come, boy?" Jack asks his eyes taking in Ianto's naked body.

"Mm... please sir." Ianto moans. Jack watches for a few minutes, he can tell that Ianto is getting close and he wants to make him look like that all day, it's pure perfection. But he doesn't know how Ianto would feel about that, he guessed they had to talk about limits later.

"Come." Jack orders and Ianto moans loudly and comes all over his hand and chest. He picks his hand up and starts sucking on his fingers. Jack groans and smiles at him. He pulls the young boy in for a kiss, tasting them both on his tongue. "You're such a good boy." Jack grins. Ianto smiles up at him.

"What are you doing today?" Jack asks as they settle back in the bed. Ianto makes a note that he'd have to change the sheets today.

"I don't know." Ianto shrugs. Normally his day would be filled by sleeping with random men. "I... I guess I'm going to have a lot of free time on my hands now."

"You can do whatever you want, but you remember the rules?" Jack says and Ianto nods. "What do you like doing?"

"I kind of like reading I guess." Ianto shrugs.

"Well there's a library downstairs with a good set of books, and well you can go to the book shop. I'll leave you some money out every day." Ianto nods his head.

"Are you going to work?" Ianto asks, he doesn't want Jack to go to work. He doesn't know what he'd do with himself in this big house on his own.

"I have to go for a few hours." Jack says. "But hopefully if there's no emergency I can come home by seven."

"Okay." Ianto smiles.

"So, why don't you go shower and I can make you breakfast?"

"I thought... I was supposed to make the food?" Ianto asks unsure.

"Ianto, you're not my slave." Jack chuckles. "Well... in bed maybe... but... I'm a good cook. Let me wow you."

"Okay." Ianto smiles and heads over to the bathroom.

Jack starts making some pancakes, he isn't too sure what Ianto likes on top so he put a few items on side including fruit and syrups. Ianto walked down the stairs and into the kitchen half an hour later wearing a pair of tight grey jeans and a white tee. Jack couldn't help but smile at how hot he looked.

"Wow." Ianto grins staring at the food.

"Was going to say the same about you." Jack smiles and kisses Ianto softly. "So... I wasn't sure what you wanted on top."

"You." Ianto smirked.

"Other then that." Jack winked. Ianto smiled and took some of the grape syrup and poured it over his pancakes. They sat at the table and ate in a comfortable silence.

"So, I should get showered and go to work." Jack sighs.

"Okay. I'm going to go for a walk." Ianto smiles.

"Don't forget the rules." Jack says. Ianto nods his head, walks over to the cabinet and puts on the wrist band Jack had mentioned the night before. Jack smiles and kisses his forehead. "Why don't you wait for me to get dressed and I'll give you a lift to town?"

"Okay." Ianto smiles happily. He follows Jack up to his bedroom and slips on his converses. Twenty minutes later they're both ready. Jack hands Ianto a set of keys and Ianto smiles at them. "I haven't had my own set of keys since I was fifteen." Jack smiles at him. They walk down to the car park and get into Jack's car.

"If I'm free at around lunch, how about we meet up?" Jack asks. Knowing by lunch time he'd need a good distraction from Torchwood. Ianto nods his head with a smile. "I'll call you and let you know where I am."

"Okay." Ianto smiles happily. Jack hands him some money.

"Have a nice day." Jack smiles. Ianto leans over and kisses Jack passionately. Jack is a little taken back by the kiss but smiles.

"Thank you." Ianto whispers. Jack smiles and Ianto gets out of the car and Jack watches as he wonders off in the direction of the shops. Jack grins and drives the car to the car park under the hub.

"Jack! Where have you been?" Gwen demands the minute he walks into the hub. Toshiko and Owen both roll their eyes.

"At home." Jack says.

"I thought you lived here." Gwen says confused.

"I stay here most of the time, but I do have a home." Jack sighs rolling his eyes. "Anything interesting happen?"

"Not a beep." Owen says, restlessly.

"Well... I've got a tone of paper work today." Jack sighs and goes up to his office. Gwen looks up at Jack wanting to know where Jack was and more importantly who he was with.

Just as Jack was about to phone Ianto and say he could meet up at lunch the rift alarm went off throughout the hub signalling that something had fallen through. The whole team headed out to find it. Jack hated scavenger hunts and he felt as though this was all one. As though it was all a distraction. It took them almost five hours to locate the object and when they did it was useless. Jack took it back to the hub and put it in the archives.

"Jack!" Toshiko called urgently. Jack raced down to the main area of the hub and stood next to Toshiko. "The rift went crazy when we were out." She said as she frantically typed at the key pad.

"What do you mean?"

"There were major rift spikes all over Cardiff and Whales, and I'm guessing other places. But... it doesn't look as though anything has come through."

"Maybe it's just like a glitch?" Gwen suggests.

"Maybe." Toshiko says. "It's never done that before."

"I did get the feeling that we were being distracted." Jack says. "Any luck in finding what it was?"

"No. Nothing came through, nothing went out. It just spiked."

"Well... we can't do anything abut it now." Jack sighs. "It's been a long day, why don't you all just go home."

"Are you sure?" Toshiko asks anxiously.

"Yeah, I don't think there's anything we can do." Jack sighs. "We'll figure it out in the morning when we've all got a clear head."

"Sounds good to me!" Owen says, and without saying anything else he grabs his gear and heads home. Toshiko reluctantly follows.

"So, are you going home now?" Gwen asks twirling her hair.

"Yeah." Jack smiles, thinking about Ianto waiting for him at home. Gwen notices that look on his face and pouts. "I'll see you in the morning, nice and early." Jack grins. Gwen nods and heads home.

Jack sends a text to Ianto saying he'd be home in half an hour and to order some take away. He gets a reply back straight away with a 'yes sir' and a wink smiley. Jack can't help but chuckle. When Jack arrives he can smell pizza and his mind doesn't even register how Ianto knew he fancied pizza or what his favourite was, but it was on the table with a cold beer that Jack had also fancied.

"Smells nice." Jack grins and pulls Ianto in for a kiss.

"I'm great at dialling phones and getting other people to cook." Ianto chuckles. Jack grins and sits down, he notices that Ianto isn't wearing his wrist band instead he's wearing the collar. Jack can't help but stare at it. Ianto notices and blushes slightly.

"Looks great on you." Jack smiles. "So, what did you do today?"

"Went shopping. Brought some jeans cause I only had like two pairs, and some tops."

"Fashion show later?" Jack asks smiling.

"If you want." Ianto grins.

"Yes. Just without the clothes." Jack winks. He loves that Ianto blushes, he likes that innocence about him. "Did you go to the book shop?"

"I did." Ianto nods.

"Good. So nice day out?"

"Yeah." Ianto grins. It really was nice to be able to do what he wants, but he found himself missing Jack. "I liked coming back home though."

"Good." Jack grins.

"How was work?" Ianto asked as he took a bite of his pizza.

"Stressful." Jack shrugged. "Feel much better being home with you." Jack grins. Ianto smiles at that. When they finish the meal, Jack says that he'll clean up and smiles telling Ianto to go to the bedroom to wait for him. Ianto grins and with a slight peck on the cheek heads to the bedroom happily.

Jack takes the pizza box, folds it up and puts it in the bin. As he lifts the lid of the bin up he notices a loud of bloody tissues. He frowns, knowing that they aren't his. He walks up the stairs and grins at Ianto who is naked and lying on the bed.

"Did you hurt yourself earlier today?" Jack asks as he starts taking off his clothes. Ianto leans on the bed on is elbows to get a proper look at Jack as he undresses, he just wants to reach out and touch him.

"Huh?" Ianto asks.

"There were bloody tissues in the bin." Jack says as he pushes his trousers down.

"Oh nose bleed." Ianto replies.

"You get them that much?" Jack asked concerned.

"Yeah." Ianto shrugs. "No big deal." Once Jack's cock is free Ianto pushes himself from the bed and onto the floor and starts sucking Jack's cock. Jack soon forgets about nose bleeds and rift alerts and just focuses all his attention on his boy for the rest of the night.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

Jack woke up with a smile. It seemed he had been doing that more and more. He realised that he was slowly becoming addicted to his boy. It had been almost a month since Ianto had become his officially and in that month Jack had spent more nights at home then in the hub. Jack realised that Ianto was becoming far more then just his boy, but also his companion. They often spoke long into the night, about silly little things that Jack realised he needed almost as much as the sex. Ianto made him feel human again. Jack turned his head to look at Ianto who was tossing in the bed. He frowned.

"Stop..." Ianto mumbled into his sleep, hitting the pillow as he did so. "I... No... Please stop..." Jack couldn't listen to his boys pain any more and woke him up. Ianto looked confused and dazed when he woke up from his sleep. Jack smiled down at him.

"You're okay, it was just a dream." Jack said softly. Ianto nodded. Jack pulled him into his arms and held him tight. "Do you want to talk about it?" Ianto shakes his head slowly and feels something on his lip, he pulls away and sighs.

"Sorry, I got blood on your shirt." He says and clutches a hand to his nose. Jack frowned, just as he felt Ianto's nose start to bleed he heard his wrist strap go off, signalling that something was going on with the rift.

"I have a friend, he's a doctor. Maybe I could get him to look you over?" Jack suggests, making no effort to get up.

"I went to a doctor before, he said that they were just nose bleeds." Ianto says, his head aching slightly. "You should get to work, that alarm is for your work right?"

"Right." Jack sighed. "You know I could stay?"

"Your works important." Ianto smiles. "I'll be fine."

"I'll call you at lunch okay, make sure you're okay."

"Thanks." Ianto smiles up at Jack, just as the older man's phone goes off. Sighing, Jack grabs it from the side.

"Good Morning Gwen." Jack fakes enthusiasm and wraps an arm around Ianto who snuggles against him. "I'll be right there... Yes I know... I will be there soon... You and Owen can go... Gwen you're forgetting that I am the boss, not you. Now the sooner you get off the phone the quicker I will be able to get dressed and come to work." Jack ended the call and Ianto moved away from him. "Where are you going young man?"

"To make you a coffee." Ianto smiled playfully. "Sir."

Jack smiled, he could do with a coffee. He had found that Ianto always knew what Jack needed, whether it was in the bedroom or something to eat or drink. Jack sighed, he got out of bed and took a quick shower. He knew that it wasn't anything serious with the rift because if it was someone would have phoned telling him it was, not Gwen phoning having a go at him about not being there.

When Jack walked downstairs he saw that Ianto was sat on the counter, his head resting against the wall, his nose bleeding once again. "You okay?" Jack asked. Ianto nodded his head slowly. "I... I'm going to get Owen to have a look at you."

"I'm fine, Jack." Ianto smiled softly.

"You... you look pale." Jack was worried.

"I'm just tired." Ianto sighed. Ianto jumped down and walked over to Jack pulling him in for a tight hug – one Jack felt like he really needed at that moment - "You should go to work, boss your employees around, and then come home and boss me around..."

"Yeah?" Jack grinned.

"Yeah." Ianto smiled and kissed him softly. Jack grinned, drank his coffee quickly moaning at how good it tasted before kissing Ianto again and leaving the house.

Ianto sighed, he grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and some painkillers from the medical cabinet and headed to the large living room. He curled up with a soft comforter and put the television on. He lost himself in crappy morning television before falling asleep.

Jack stormed into the hub surprised to see that they were all there, all looking bored as they sat at their workstations. "Where have you been?" Gwen asked, standing up immediately.

"Excuse me?"

"Where have you been?" Gwen repeated.

"Is it any of your business?" Jack asked placing his hand on his hips.

"You're supposed to be the leader." Gwen scoffed.

"Exactly." Jack said loudly. "Which means you should talk to me with a bit more respect."

"We would if you were actually here!" Gwen snapped. Jack rolled his eyes. "Who is she?"

"Excuse me?" Jack sighed, he really couldn't be bothered with this any more. He was too worried about his boy at home. It was clear that something was wrong with him.

"You've been distant for ages, and never here."

"So I have a life outside of this place, why is that such a crime?"

"Because it's you!" Gwen snapped. "Who is she?"

"He." Jack snapped. "He, is the most amazing person I know and he is sick, and because of you I left him home alone."

"Sick?" Owen asked. "You want me to take a look?"

"Who is he?" Gwen cut in.

"I would." Jack said looking over at Owen. "Only... he's private. He... he keeps having these headaches and nosebleeds... he's had them ever since he was a kid. No doctor can explain them."

"Well I'm not just any doctor." Owen winked. "You want me to have a look at him, or not?"

"I do. He doesn't know about Torchwood."

"How long have you been seeing him?" Toshiko asked interested.

"Almost three months." Jack shrugged.

"Is it serious?" Gwen asked looking at Jack as though he had just ripped out her heart.

"Very much so." Jack grinned wickedly at her. "That a problem?"

"I just want you to be the leader of Torchwood. You've been distracted lately." Jack rolled his eyes.

"What's his name?" Toshiko asked.

"Ianto Jones." Jack smiled.

"How did you two meet?" Toshiko grinned. She was happy that Jack had found someone.

Jack chewed at his lip, he couldn't tell his friends that he had brought his lover. He was sure Gwen would have a field day. "Just bumped into him one night." Jack shrugged. "Any way... enough about this... the rift alarm... I'm taking it that you all sat around looking as though the sky falling would be a good thing just so you would have something to do, means that it was a bust?"

"The rift spiked. Nothing came through." Toshiko sighed, Jack could tell that she was frustrated because for once she couldn't wrap her head around the technology she had mastered.

"Weird." Jack mused. "Any idea what is causing it?"

"No. They're random. And we have to check them every time in case it is something actually coming through."

"And that would be much easier if you stayed at the hub..." Gwen said looking at Jack.

"That's not fair." Toshiko said looking at Gwen. Gwen rolled her eyes at Toshiko and glared at Jack.

"So, can we meet Ianto?" Toshiko asked.

"You want to meet him?" Jack asked confused.

"If he's important to you, then yeah." Toshiko smiled.

"And I'm going to have to meet him if you want me to check him over." Owen said. Jack nodded his head. He really did want Ianto to be checked over by a doctor he could trust.

"I'll give him a call. I was thinking of telling him about Torchwood any way."

"Are you sure you can trust him?" Gwen said looking at Jack. "I mean you wouldn't let me tell Rhys."

"And yet you did." Jack snapped. "I can trust him. I trust him with my life." With that Jack stormed up to his office and slammed the door. Jack took a deep breath and grabbed his phone and dialled Ianto's mobile.

"Hey." Ianto's voice answered after a few minutes of ringing.

"Hey you, how are you feeling?"

"I'm good." Ianto said through the line and Jack could tell he was smiling. "Phoned up for a bit of phone sex during work?"

"You wish." Jack chuckled. "Maybe another time."

"Look forward to it sir." Ianto purred making Jack chuckle.

"What are you doing?" Jack asked with a smile on his face.

"Debating going for a shower, just sitting... you?"

"At work. Just had a bad run in with some of the people i work with." Jack sighed, thinking about Gwen. "You fancy coming and meeting me?"

"Aren't you busy?"

"Nope. In fact... I got some things I want to talk to you about..." Jack said, he wondered how Ianto would take everything. He figured he could just retcon him if he took it too badly.

"Oh... yeah I'll shower and get dressed."

"Okay, meet me at the bay when you're ready. I'll see you soon."

"Okay, bye Jack." Ianto ended the call and Jack smiled.

Jack walked back downstairs. "I want you to check and see if you can find anything else that could be causing the rift to be behaving like it is."

"Sure." Toshiko smiled. "Are you meeting Ianto then?"

"Yeah in about an hour. He takes ages to get ready." Jack chuckled. "I'm going to feed the weevils and then do some paper work." He said and headed down to the cells, not looking at Gwen.

An hour later Jack wondered back into the main area of the hub, he had seen Ianto on the CCTV footage and grinned. "Be back soon kids." Jack didn't wait for a reply from his team, or the nasty comment he knew would spill from Gwen's mouth. Instead he jumped on the invisible lift and headed up to the streets of Cardiff.

Ianto was standing against the rails, looking out at the bay. His headache was gone and he felt good. He felt arms snake around his waist and he leaned back, knowing that it was Jack. "You feeling better?" Jack asked kissing his neck softly.

"Yeah. Much." Ianto smiled. He turned around and kissed Jack softly on the lips. Jack smiled when he felt the soft leather of Ianto's wrist band against his cheek. "So, what did you want to talk about?" Ianto asked smiling.

"We should sit." Jack said. He took Ianto's hand in his and they perched on the stairs. "So... I think I should tell you about where I work."

"Okay." Ianto smiled. Glad that Jack felt at ease enough to talk to him about his work, and open up.

"You're going to freak." Jack sighed. "I really don't want you to freak."

"Jack. I'm your boy. I wont freak." Ianto promised.

"I work for a government agency." Jack said. Ianto frowned. "We... we deal with extra terrestrial threats."

"Aliens?" Ianto choked.

"Mostly." Jack said. "Sometimes alien objects."

"You're.... this isn't a joke is it?" Ianto asked. He could tell Jack was waiting for him to freak and he didn't want to do that. He didn't want Jack to feel like he couldn't handle this. He could handle it.

"No." Jack sighed. "You... I'll understand if you don't want to be my boy any more... i probably should have told you sooner..."

Ianto didn't even think about it, instead he just pulled Jack's face down to his and kissed him. Telling him that he was still his boy, that nothing had changed. Jack kissed back furiously, conveying his thanks and emotions in the hot kiss. "I... I want one of the people I work with to check you over. He's a doctor."

"An alien doctor? Jack they're just headaches."

"He's a real doctor. He just doesn't like human patients much. But he knows you're important to me. Please? Just to settle my nerves."

"Okay." Ianto smiled. He knew Jack didn't want to make it an order. Jack smiled. "So, do they know about me?"

"They know we're together. They don't know about your past. Or... you being mine." Jack smiled. "They think we just bumped into each other."

"Okay." Ianto smiled. "So I get to meet them now?"

Jack nodded. He took Ianto to the invisible lift. Ianto frowned at him but he trusted Jack. When the pavement slab moved, Ianto fell back against Jack who chuckled and held him tighter. They linked hands as it stopped moving. Everyone had gathered around the lift to meet Ianto. They were all surprised at how young and innocent he looked.

"Right. Introduction times." Jack said cheerfully. "Ianto Jones this is Toshiko Sato, she's a technical genius."

"Nice to meet you." Toshiko smiled, Ianto shook her hands and she blushed as he smiled at her.

"Dr Owen Harper, he's my right hand man and second in command." Jack said. Owen made a vague wave.

"Alright mate." He said, Ianto was surprised to hear an English accent. He smiled at him.

"And, this is Gwen Cooper." Jack said giving Gwen a look that clearly told her to behave.

"Nice to meet you." Ianto smiled cheerfully at him. Gwen went so say something, but then a screech above them was heard and Ianto looked up. "Is that A..."

"That's Myfanway. Our pet." Toshiko smiled.

"Wow." Ianto laughed.

"We've more pets down in the cells." Toshiko said. She liked Ianto already.

"Can I see?" Ianto asked and Jack couldn't help but think Ianto was like a kid in a toy shop.

"Once Owen has looked you over." Jack smiled. Ianto rolled his eyes and looked at Owen.

"Come on then." Owen said. Jack followed them down to the autopsy bay.

"So. How old are you?" Owen asked, after telling Ianto to sit up on the slab.

"23." Ianto replied. Owen looked at Jack and raised an eye brow. Jack just smiled and took Ianto's hand. "I'm fine, though. Its just headaches and nosebleeds, I've had them since i could remember."

"Any other symptoms?" Owen asked getting some equipment from the side.

"You looked really pale this morning, and you haven't been sleeping properly." Ianto sighed as Jack started talking. "And I know you've been dizzy and light headed."

"Maybe that's just the effect you have on me." Ianto winked at Jack who laughed.

"Yeah, he can make people feel sick." Owen smirked. "Right. I'm going to do a scan."

"Like you do for aliens?"

"It's alien equipment, but it's like a super powered version of an X-Ray... only without any radiation. One hundred percent safe." Ianto nodded, he tensed a little and Jack ran his thumb over his knuckles trying to calm him down. Owen held up the scan and ran it over Ianto's body. It took a couple of seconds and beeped when it was finished.

"So?" Jack asked impatiently.

"It will take a few minutes for me to get the results." Owen replied. "Why don't you give him the grand tour or whatever and come back in five?"

"Sounds good, Thanks." Jack smiled. "Ready?"

"Always." Ianto smiled and jumped off the table. Jack took his hand again and showed him around the Hub. He showed him the cells, Ianto had held onto Jack so tight when he saw Janet.

"So what do you think?" Jack asked as he sat at his desk, Ianto was perched on the corner.

"I think this is amazing." Ianto smiled. "Don't worry I wont tell anyone, not that I have anyone to tell or anything."

"I know." Jack smiled. Jack went to pull Ianto down for a kiss but Owen called up saying he had the results. Ianto sensing something was wrong with the medic became even more nervous as they headed back down to the autopsy area to get his results.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 **

Jack took Ianto's hand as they walked down to the autopsy bay. They all looked at them, Gwen was captivated by the way Jack was holding onto Ianto's hand. She had spite in her eyes, jealousy consumed her. How she wished that it could be her hand that Jack held with such love. Toshiko glanced at the entwined hands and couldn't help but smile. She was glad that Jack had found someone. Though she was sure that the way Jack had described their initial meeting was a lie, she was just glad he was happy. And she could tell straight away that Ianto made him happy. Jack hadn't smiled like that in a long time. Owen sighed from the autopsy bay, he ran a hand through his short dark hair, something he only did when he was anxious. Jack knew that something was wrong before they reached the steps. Normally Owen would have been calling impatiently straight after his first call. Ianto stared at Jack, he could feel Jack was worried. The simple fact that Jack was worried made Ianto panic.

"It's going to be okay." Jack said but his voice lacked the confidence Ianto desperately needed. Ianto nodded his head, he tried to take a deep breath, but it came in short and he coughed. Jack held him close. "Look at me, that's it, my boy. You're going to be okay." Ianto looked at Jack; his eyes large, lost and scared.

"Thank you." Ianto said softly, he leaned in close and pressed a kiss against his Captains cheek. He blushed when he heard Owen cough. Ianto wasn't sure why this embarrassed him. He had done far worse. Hell; he had done far worse with people watching.

Jack took his hand again, holding him tight, protecting him. Comforting him by the way his thumb would go across his knuckles slowly. Ianto felt calmed. Jack was making him feel calm. All Ianto could feel from Jack was how much he cared for him. The fact that someone as powerful, as enchanting as Jack could care so deeply for someone like Ianto made his heart swell.

"What's going on?" Jack asked, Ianto had jumped up on the autopsy table. He felt that whatever was about to be said would be best if was sat down. Owen nodded at Ianto, Ianto didn't feel calm by the gesture. Ianto tugged on Jack's hand, he felt cold without his strong man beside him. Jack sat down, wrapped an arm around Ianto's shoulder. Ianto wanted nothing more then to rest his head against Jack's shoulder, and just feel protected but he knew that would be inappropriate. He wasn't too sure what Jack would say or do if he was to do something like that. They hadn't discussed the rules around Jack's friends.

"I found something in your blood." Owen said, he had switched to his doctors voice and this scared Ianto. He didn't want to listen to a doctor. He wanted to listen to someone who was friends with Jack; someone who wouldn't put it in medical terms. He just wanted... he didn't even know.

"What? Like... a tumour?" Jack asked; jumping to the worst conclusion. Owen shook his head. He wasn't too sure if what he found was worse than a tumour or not so didn't say.

"I'm not too sure what it was. It's a chemical. I haven't seen it before. I've been running some tests but nothing has come back yet. It's alien."

"I'm an..."

"No. You registered human." Owen said, cursing himself mentally, he should have probably said that first. "The chemical, it's always been in your blood. It's in your medical file. Doctors put it down to just an anomaly. Idiots."

"I... I have alien blood?"

"No. You have some alien chemical in your blood." Owen said, but he wasn't too sure if that was more comforting.

"Am I dangerous?" Ianto asked looking at Jack, his eyes terrified and watering. Jack pulled him close.

"There isn't a dangerous bone in your body." Jack promised. Owen smiled to himself. He could see that the two were in love with each other. And as much as he played the 'bad ass with no emotion' he was glad that his Boss was happy. A happy Jack was better then a cranky Jack.

"There was something else." Owen said, coughing slightly.

"What?" Jack asked. Ianto had his face buried in his shoulder, he was crying and all Jack wanted to do was hold him in private and kiss away all his worries.

"The psychic tests. His results were off the chart." Owen said. Silence lulled over the autopsy room. "I've never seen anyone with results as high as his before." Owen said, his voice cutting the silence in two like a blunt knife.

"He's... that high?" Jack asked, something in his voice scared Ianto and he pulled away quickly.

"Yes." Owen said.

"Am...I'm... I'm a freak." Ianto mumbled looking at them both.

"No, Yan. Baby you're not..."

"I am. I have... alien blood...and I'm... I can't handle this." With that Ianto fled the Autopsy bay, he ran past Gwen and Toshiko and ran out, using the tourist entrance as his exit and then he ran and didn't stop.


	8. Chapter 8

Jack raced home; he knew that would be where Ianto would go. On the drive he thought about everything that he knew about Ianto. The first time he had met him he had felt something; at first he thought that it was just attraction. But then Ianto had known Jack's name before Jack had told him it, knew what Jack needed before Jack realised that was what he wanted. Jack felt as though he needed him though, he hadn't felt that in a long time and he can't remember feeling that after meeting someone in a whore house. Jack felt his heart tug when he thought about how close he was to Ianto; he hadn't felt like this in a long long time, he smiled and got out of the car. He unlocked the door and headed straight to the bedroom; where he had a feeling Ianto would be.

He was right; curled up in the kink size bed sniffling was Ianto. Jack kicked off his boots and crawled onto the bed. Jack pulled Ianto close and held him tight. "You okay beautiful?" Jack whispered. Ianto made a 'heh' sound. "Stupid question i guess."

"I'm a freak." Ianto mumbled, he buried his head in Jack's chest, clawing at his top, breathing in the familiar scent.

"We're all freaks." Jack said after a few seconds. Ianto sighed and tried to calm down, he didn't want Jack to see him in such a state.

"I have alien blood." Ianto mumbled. Jack said and ran a hand up and down his back.

"Some aliens are good."

"And some aren't. I've seen movies... They're all about taking over the planet and using our natural resources as fuel and for energy and ending the human race."

"You watch way too many movies, and some... some aliens are good."

"Yeah? They never make movies about them though." Ianto sighed, idly drawing patterns across Jack's stomach with his finger tips. Jack sighed, feeling the patterns, he had butterflies in his stomach when he realised some of the patterns were hearts; others the letters of their names. Jack smiled, he brought his hand down and covered Ianto's with his. Holding his hand tight.

"I know this alien; he looks just like you and me. He's a hero."

"An alien that's a hero. That's a bit of a paradox isn't it?"

"He's full of paradoxes." Jack chuckled. Ianto smiled, he liked the vibrations of Jack's chest when he laughed, the sound was beautiful and music to his ears. "He saves the world, no one ever notices though... he has ways to make people not realise they were in danger in the first place, and when they do and when they know it's him... he doesn't take the thanks, just gets in his space ship and goes and saves another planet."

"A space ship?" Ianto smiles.

"Yeah. Only it's not like in the movies."

"No?"

"It's a blue box."

"A blue box?"

"Like a telephone box from the 60's." Jack says, Ianto frowns and shakes his head. "It's bigger on the inside."

"You're having me on..."

"Honest." Jack laughed. Ianto just shook his head and sighed. "You know... I'm a bit of a freak too."

"You've got alien blood?"

"No." Jack said gently. "But I'm not from around here."

"An American in Wales... practically an alien yourself."

"Funny. I'm not from America either."

"You have an accent."

"Easy to pick up." Jack shrugged.

"Where are you from?" Ianto asked curiously, his thumb rubbing over Jack's knuckles slowly, looking for a distraction from his thoughts though Jack was a good one himself.

Jack bites his lip before telling him about his home planet, telling him about the sandy beaches, his parents, he tells them about the creatures that had ruined everything, he tells him about the Time Agency, losing his memories, and ending up in Wales. Ianto listens as though it's all a fairy tale; in his mind he knows that it's real... knows that this isn't a story this is his Jack's life.

"It's a lot to process..." Jack says when he sees Ianto's face; he's staring off into the distance, a weird look on his beautiful features.

"It's... you're... wow."

"I know." Jack smiled. "But... you're not alone."

"I don't want to be a bad alien, Jack."

"And you're not." Jack promised. "You're... you're my boy. There's not a bad bone in your body."

"Except when you ask me to be, bad." Ianto chuckled. Jack smiled and ran his fingers through Ianto's soft hair.

"We're going to figure this all out."

"I know, I believe in you Jack." Ianto smiled softly. "Should... do we have to back?"

"Yeah, you don't want to?"

"Can we stay here for a few minutes, I just want to stay here and feel normal in your arms a little while longer."

"Anything you want," Jack said softly, he tightened his grip on his boy, satisfied for now for letting the world pass them bye and just holding his boy safe in his arms.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Jack could feel the nerves running through Ianto as they approached the Hub once more. "What if they put me in a cage?" Ianto whispered, looking up at his Captain with scared eyes.

"If anyone is going to put you in a cage, it'll be. And for a kink, not for any alien reasons." Jack said trying to be light hearted. The small smile that reluctantly tugged on Ianto's lips told him that it had worked.

"Well if that's a kink of yours maybe we should invest in a cage for you, Sir." Ianto said, allowing the familiar flow of conversation to take over his thoughts.

"Who says I don't already have one?" Jack smirked, he brought Ianto close and kissed him hard. He could feel Ianto melt against him, and he knew this was what he needed. Ianto didn't want to think, didn't want to have control over anything, not now anyway. If he tried to control it, he knew his fears and thoughts would get the better of him. Jack pushed open the tourist office door and pushed Ianto against the wall.

"Are you going to be my good boy, Ianto?" Jack asked, a tight grip on his hips as he held him in place. Ianto knew what Jack was doing. He could feel it. He had never been so grateful in his life.

"Yes, Sir. I'll be your good boy." He replied automatically.

"Now, you're going to go in there, and you will sit down with me. Owen will run some more tests and I know you're scared, but I promise you that none of them will hurt okay. And you doing whatever Owen says will make me happy. And then I will give you another tour of the place, showing you all the places where I want to and will fuck you. And if you're a good boy for me today, I will give you a reward. Do you understand?"

Ianto nodded his head. Jack's voice alone had gotten him hard. From what he had seen earlier, the place was huge and if he was a good boy maybe Jack would fuck him in at least one of the places he desired to. Or at least let him come. "Yes sir, I understand, I'll be your good boy."

Jack leaned forward and kissed him hard. His tongue dominating his mouth as he took all of Ianto's thoughts away with just one kiss. When he pulled away he stared at the lust ridden look Ianto was giving him and caressed his cheek softly. "You're beautiful. You're mine. And You're okay." Jack said kissing him hard once more before pulling away. "Ready?"

Ianto nodded, he was ready, not to face everyone but he was ready to be Jack's good boy and he knew he'd do anything Jack wanted of him. Even if it did terrify him.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Jack didn't think he'd ever been so proud of Ianto. Though he could see when the brave façade he had been wearing slipped slightly, he took everything that was thrown at him with a grain of salt. Even when Owen threw some light hearted comments about him being an alien boy, Ianto had just smiled and retorted back as though it was second nature to him. Jack figured it had something to do with the fact that Ianto could feel that Owen meant no harm by it. Jack also knew that Owen wasn't that stupid to mean harm in anything he said or did to Ianto.

"She doesn't like me." Ianto sighs as he sits down next to Jack in the board room. It had been a long day of tests, and probing, and quick gropes in every corner of the hub, and in all honesty Ianto was ready to go home.

"Who doesn't like you?" Jack frowned, though they both knew just who Ianto was talking about.

"Gwen. She feels threatened by me." Ianto sighs. Jack reaches over and takes Ianto's hand. Ianto watches as Jack slowly rubs small circles onto his skin, he feels comforted already just by the simple gesture.

"She does?"

"Yes." Ianto sighs looking down. Ianto hated the idea of anyone feeling threatened by him; not that it happened much. He didn't exactly look like the threatening sort of person. But she did. He thought he could understand it maybe if it was because of his alien blood, but it wasn't. She had felt threatened of him the minute he had walked into the hub.

"Why?" Jack whispers softly.

"Because she's in love with you." Ianto whispers.

"Oh." Jack wasn't quite too sure what to say. Though he knew that she had strong feelings for him, he never would have thought it would go as strong as love. Especially since she was married. "I don't love her." Jack says after a few minutes.

"I know." Ianto says, his voice soft. He could feel that Jack didn't love her. Though he knew there was something between them, and he knew that he didn't need to have any alien blood that helped him sense other peoples feelings to feel it. The chemistry was so thick between Gwen and Jack, that Ianto was sure a blind person would be able to see it.

Ianto stood up and walked over to Jack's chair and sat himself in his lap, snuggling against him and sighing contently when he felt Jack's arms wrap around him tightly. He'd never felt so secured, so safe till he was in Jack's arms. "I'm still not used to that." Jack whispers, his breath tickling against his skin.

"Used to what?" Ianto frowned, turning to face him.

"I was just thinking about how much I needed you in my arms, and then here you are." Jack smiles, holding onto him tighter. Ianto blushes, not knowing what to say. He leans down and kisses Jack softly on the lips. "You knew I wanted that to?"

"I know everything you want." Ianto smiles coyly against him, rocking his hips slightly.

Just as Jack was about to retort, the board room door opened and Gwen barged in. She didn't have the decency to apologise for what not knocking, nor did she look twice at Ianto. "Jack there's an emergency." Was all she said before walking out.

Sighing, Jack pulled Ianto away and kissed him softly. "Stay here, I'll be back soon." Jack whispers, kissing him softly before rushing down to the main area of the hub. Ianto sighed and watched him go. He sat down in Jack's chair and tried not to let the emotions he felt from Gwen ruin the good mood Jack had put him in.


End file.
